lgdcfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Lulu Tea
Dsl mais j'ADORE cette image ( en l'occurrence, ce chat x)) !!!! Entre dans mon monde mais pour ça tu es obligé de cliquer sur play xD : 'Play Je suis une chatte au pelage blanc et noir, mes yeux sont verts et de toute beauté xD ( en gros, je suis pareille que ce chat en haut, considère que c'est moi xD )! Je suis plutôt gentille même si j'ai un caractère bien trempé x) ! ALORS MEFIEZ VOUS ! Nan je mange pas les humains (enfin : les chats) je suis pas cannibale :') ! Mais quand même, méfiez-vous... J'aime les bourritos et les kébabs et les soushis et les mushrooms et.... Je fais partie de la grande familles qu'est la Lemond(tacos)Family avec : Brume de Rose, LemonDragon25, Pelage Neigeux, Plume de Mésange. J'ai deux meilleures meilleures amies (fams) : Pom Trixie et Fleur Sauvage. ( c'est elles sur l'image de ma première infobox ) J'ai aussi des supers fiys : Source argentée et Rayure d'Argent Si tu veux signer le profil d'une folle : ~~ Mush' was here, stopped for awhile, and left a greeting behind as he departed again ~~ ~Ta manman Lemon qui est un modo hyper tyranique passe te dire coucou~ 150px ~~Tipan qui est en mode scolleuse passe te dire bonjour !~~ 200px ~~ Fleur est venu mangé Thé en pensant que c’est une crêpe ~~ ~~ Tata Foudre est venue demander si tu aimais les cuillère rouillées ~~ ~~ Ta chère modo Py est venue chercher à manger ici ~~ ~~ Mésenj é veunnu vouare ça seur Thé <3 . Thé, jeu soua pa dicelékecike kom moua stp ! ~~ ~~ Une plume enflammée est venue brûler le profil de Thé et s'excuse ~~ ~~ Bobol est venu car on lui a demandé... Et pour petit citron au pansement. ❤ ~~ ~~ ta fille Source Argentée vient te faire un GROS câlin ~~ ~~ Une petite plumette est venue voler sur ton profil et te dis 'coucou' ❤ ~~ Mes OC : J'ai plusieurs OC, le premier ( et celui que j'utilise tout le temps ) est Feuille de Thé, les deuxième est Pastel. Je vous laisser les découvrir... Caractère : 'Feuille de Thé est une femelle gentille et douce, elle est aussi très intelligente. Elle peut paraître sans pitié ou orgueilleuse mais ce n'est pas le cas, elle est juste très timide envers les inconnus.. Physique : Feuille de Thé est une femelle au pelage noir mêler de blanc. Elle possède de beau yeux verts. C'est une femelle mince et agile. Histoire : Feuille de Thé est née dans le clan du feu mais elle le quitta avec ses parents peu de temps après pour une raison inconnu. Elle vécut dans le Clan de la Lune où elle fut l'apprentie de Flamme du Diamant. Elle devint solitaire longtemps après car elle voulut suivre son compagnon, Plume Rousse. Elle mit au monde deux chatons du nom de Rose et Gigi et restèrent solitaire avec leur père alors qu'elle décida de retourner dans son clan adoptif. Elle est la meilleure amie de Nuage de Sureau qui devint Fleur de Sureau, guérisseuse dans son ancien clan. Quand elle retourna dans son clan, elle découvrit que Aile de Soie avait été bannie. Elle en fut très affecté et par dessus tout, elle lui en voulu énormément quand elle découvrit alors qu'elle chassait, son ancienne amie avec son ancien compagnon. Plus tard, elle eut d'autre chaton avec Griffe de Lion : Petite Source ( Source Argenté ) et Patte de Lune ( Rayure de Lune ). Caractère : Pastel est une femelle au caractère tendu, elle ne fait confiance à personne ou à celle qu'elle connaît depuis longtemps. Elle peut parfois s'emporter très vite, aveuglé par la rage, la colère et la fureur. Elle peut tout de même être douce et gentille, c'est une amie précieuse et un atout pour la forêt. Physique : Pastel est une femelle au pelage argenté rayé très clair. Elle à de beau yeux bleues, et est mince et agile. Histoire : Pastel est née dans le Clan du Feu, ses parents sont morts en voulant défendre la pouponnière face à une horde d'ennemie. Pastel était encore chaton et allait être nommée apprentie quand elle prit la décision de partir dans la forêt, rejetant la faute de la mort de ses parents sur les clans. Elle erra longtemps toute seul, mais ne sachant pas chassé, elle fût vite à bout de force. Elle décida tout de même d'intégrer un clan, pour se nourrir. Là bas, elle se lia d'amitié avec une apprentie du nom de Nuage Jaune. Quand Pastel eut finit de reprendre des forces, elle partit. Au baptême de guerrier de Nuage Jaune, celle-ci en l'honneur de son amie demanda à s'appeler Pastel Jaune. Pastel rencontra un jour, un beau ma du nom de Pomme, dont elle tomba follement amoureuse. Malheureusement, elle apprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir de petit et son compagnon qui en désirait plus que tout la rejeta et alla dans la Clan de l'Orage où il eut une nouvelle compagne. Pastel était folle de rage, pendant une parti de chasse où Pomme était un peu à l'écart, elle l'attaqua par surprise et le tua. Elle se glissa dans la camps et trouva les petits de Pomme et de sa nouvelle compagne sans surveillance, elle l'ait tua un à un. Puis désirant encore plus satisfaire sa soif de vengeance, elle essaya de tuer la nouvelle compagne de Pomme mais un guerrier fût plus rapide et attaqua Pastel d'un coup mortel. Maintenant, elle repose dans la forêt sombre, attendant de se venger de Pomme, encore plus ! Plus sur moi ? Vous voulez en savoir plus sur moi ? Ca ne vous suffis pas déjà ? Vous n'êtes par mort ? Bon ok.... Je suis une jeune contributrice qui dors et qui prépare les milks-shakes. j'aime la vie, et je la prend comme elle vient, je ne chercher pas à changer les gens : leur point de vue, comment ils sont etc... Non, je suis comme je suis, une jeune fille au cheveux noirs et bouclés, à la peau légèrement matte, au grands yeux marrons, grandes. je suis mon propre coach je me sens libre et vivante. Je suis moi ! Mais aussi, juste un truc, je déteste les gens qui harcèle, qui profère des menaces, qui embête etc.... Donc je ne veux voir rien de tout ça sur mon mur, piger ? Et surtout pas à ma famille parce que sinon, ça va chauffer ! Aimes-tu mon profil ? J'adore ! Oui, j'aime bien ça va... Non